ThE InUyAsHa MiXuP
by xXxMiarakaxXx
Summary: When you drag all Inuyasha Characters together. . .what do you get? This story RR
1. The Introductory The Meeting

DISCLAIMER : I am afraid I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did. But, I don't.  
  
RATING : I'm afraid this is rated R for language.  
  
SUMMARY : This is what happens when you put all the Inuyasha characters together to talk. It's not pretty.  
  
PAIRINGS : Kagome/Inuyasha ; Kagome/Miroku (itty bitty bit) ; Kagome/Kouga ; Kagome/Naraku ; Kagome/Sesshomaru ; Kagome/Jaken (muahaha) ; Inuyasha/Sango ; Inuyasha/Kikyou ; Kouga/Sango ; Kouga/Rin ; Miroku/Sango ; Miroku/Rin ; Sango/Sesshomaru ; Sango/Jaken ; Rin/Sesshoumaru ; Rin/Jaken ; Shippou/Rin ; Kikyou/Miroku ; Kikyou/Kouga ; Kikyou/Jaken ; Kikyou/Naraku  
  
SYMBOLS : * * = Thoughts ~ ~ = Flashbacks O.o ¤ ¤ Lovey-Dovey Scene % % = Shippou Mainly Scene ^.^ $ $ = Thoughts Out loud ^ ^ = Day-Dream/Dream  
  
WHY I AM MEAN TO SOME CHARACTERS : Mainly Kikyou since I hate her hate her hate!!!!! **tears up a Kikyou doll**  
  
A/N : R/R!! Please no Flames.  
  
Chapter : 1 The Introductory - The Meeting  
  
~*~ThE InUyAsHa MiX-uP~*~  
~ Kagome runs towards the well, dragging Inuyasha behind her. "Hurry up Inuyasha!! We'll be late!!" "Do I have to come, Kagome?!!" Kagome stops. "Kikyou is coming." Inuyasha's eyes fill with enlightment. "Kikyou will be there?!!?!" Kagome looks at him like she is about to cry. "You care about her more then me!!??" Kagome sobs silently. "Eh.Kagome, stop crying. Please, stop." Kagome looks at him with an enraged face. "WHY SHOULD I?!!!" ~  
  
¤ *Kagome is so sweet. I've never done anything to make her happy.* Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Kagome." "Hmmm?" "Um.Kagome. I was wondering.what makes you happy?" Kagome stopped packing. "Hmm.someone who is sweet and kind. Someone who makes me feel like I belong."¤ $So.that's what she likes?$ "Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "DID YOU JUST ASK ME THAT BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME?!?!" "Ehh..No.." Inuyasha gets up and walks away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga walks through the woods. Annoyed that Inuyasha is always around his woman. His thoughts are interrupted by a yelling in the background. He turns around and sees Kagome and Inuyasha. "KOUGA-KUN!!!!" Kouga smiles at Kagome and she comes speeding up and jumps up and hugs him tightly. Inuyasha's left eye starts to twitch at the site, but he turns away. "Kagome. It's been so long." "I know, Kouga-kun. Would you like to come with us?" "To where?" "My house. I'm inviting everyone I know. Then, we are going other places. Want to join us?" "Of course, my dear." "Glad your coming ^.^." Kagome walks off into the woods, holding Kouga and Inuyasha's hand as the rest follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome came to a stop as she saw Keade. "Keade! Would you like to join us?" "No thank you, Kagome. Thank you for asking though." "Okay." Kagome kept walking, holding Kouga and Inuyasha's hand. She began swinging her arms making them swing theirs as well. Inuyasha suddenly stopped seeing Kikyou right in front of them. "Kikyou." Kikyou stared at Inuyasha. "Inu--- Yasha.." Kagome sighed. "Kikyou, would you like to join us? We are going to do a lot of fun. All of us." Kikyou stared at Kagome like she was a stalker. "Um." "I'll come." "Great!" Inuyasha now held Kikyou's and Kagome's hand. They began walking again. "Who's next?" Kikyou looked at Kagome. "Hmm.Well.Next on my list is Jaken." "J-J-Jaken?!!!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Yes, Jaken. Now come on. Pick up his sent, boy!!" "I'm not a dog." "Sit!!" Inuyasha is suddenly dragged down by the rosary. "God damnit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jaken ran from the wolf youkai as fast as he could. He was too slow. Kouga caught him and picked him up. "Eh.so your Jaken." "Let go of me! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" Kagome walked up. "Want to join us, Jaken? We are going to have a lot of fun." "Only if master Sesshomaru-sama comes as well." "I'll ask him as well." "Sesshomaru-sama is in the village of Matanue!!" "Okay!!" Kagome, Kikyou, Kouga, and Inuyasha, along with the gang trailing behind, ran towards the village. Jaken was being dragged by Kikyou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru looked around to see Jaken and other coming speeding towards him. He picked up Rin so she didn't get ran over. "Sesshomaru!! Will you join us?!?! We are going to have lots of fun. I have something special planned as well!!" "I guess so." "Do you want to come Rin?" "Yessie Sesshy!" Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged smiles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Finally, Naraku was last. Kagome convinced him to come. No one wanted him to come, but I guess she wanted him to. The problem was, they forgot to invite someone very, very important. When Kagome realized it, she got Inuyasha to get him. She forgot Toutousai. Luckily, he didn't want to come. This made it even better.  
  
It was time to go home now to prepare. The only one who didn't like the trip to Kagome's house was Jaken. He was stuffed in a bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Well people. That's the end of Chapter 1! What do you think? Review Please! No Flames!! It might take longer for Chapter 2. Please enjoy!! 


	2. Shopping Road Kill

DISCLAIMER : I am afraid I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did. But, I don't.  
  
RATING : I'm afraid this is rated R for language.  
  
SUMMARY : This is what happens when you put all the Inuyasha characters together to talk. It's not pretty.  
  
PAIRINGS : Kagome/Inuyasha ; Kagome/Miroku (itty bitty bit) ; Kagome/Kouga ; Kagome/Naraku ; Kagome/Sesshomaru ; Kagome/Jaken (muahaha) ; Inuyasha/Sango ; Inuyasha/Kikyou ; Kouga/Sango ; Kouga/Rin ; Miroku/Sango ; Miroku/Rin ; Sango/Sesshomaru ; Sango/Jaken ; Rin/Sesshoumaru ; Rin/Jaken ; Shippou/Rin ; Kikyou/Miroku ; Kikyou/Kouga ; Kikyou/Jaken ; Kikyou/Naraku  
  
SYMBOLS : * * = Thoughts ~ ~ = Flashbacks O.o ¤ ¤ Lovey-Dovey Scene % % = Shippou Mainly Scene ^.^ $ $ = Thoughts Out loud ^ ^ = Day-Dream/Dream  
  
WHY I AM MEAN TO SOME CHARACTERS : Mainly Kikyou since I hate her hate her hate!!!!! **tears up a Kikyou doll**  
  
A/N : R/R!! Please no Flames.  
  
Chapter 2 : Shopping - Road Kill  
  
~*~ThE InUyAsHa MiX-uP~*~  
  
¤% Shippou walked beside Rin all the way towards the well, and Kagome's house. Shippou knew she was pretty. She was nice looking. Shippou had to ask her. "Um.Rin?" "Yessie?" "How old are you?" "Why do you want to know?" "I just do." "I don't know how old I am. I haven't been counting." "Oh." Shippou sighed quietly, and sadly. %¤  
  
Kagome yawned. It was dark by time they got to the well. "Let's go to sleep guys." "Okay!" Kikyou skid right next to Inuyasha and pulled him down onto a sleeping bag. "Ahhh!!" Sesshomaru looked around, Rin by his side. "Where did Jaken go?" Kagome points to the bag. "He's still in there." "Awww.well leave him there. He will be fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru mumbled in his sleep, along with everyone else. No one was listening to Jaken. No one cared. He just had to suffer. One person was awake though. Listening to Jaken. She felt sorry for him. Always being mistreated. She was mistreated as well. She understood loneliness Jaken felt. She had to do something for the poor little toad. He would suffer forever like this. No one would ever give him respect. Not even his own master. Her mission was now more important then Inuyasha or Shikon no Tama shards. She had to save Jaken..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* ~Early In The Morning~*  
  
Kagome sat up with a yawn, she was surprised that she had slept in the same sleeping bag as Kouga-kun. ¤She looked at him, with passionate eyes. She didn't want to wake him up. To her surprise, he fluttered his eyes open and looked at her. "Ka-go-me." Kagome smiled down to him. "Kouga-kun." She lent down, he lent up, but they were interrupted by a very loud "AHEM!" coming from Inuyasha.¤ "Oh.good-morning Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "Good mornin' Kagome, Kouga." He growled Kouga's name. He has never said it. "Good morning Inuyasha." Miroku sat up next to Rin and Sango. Shippou was by Rin and the bag Jaken was in. Naraku, was by Jaken as well.  
  
(Little Map.  
  
[Kikyou] [Inuyasha] [Kagome/Kouga] [Sesshomaru] [Sango/Kirara] [Miroku] [Rin] [Shippou] {Jaken} [Naraku])  
  
Naraku suddenly disappeared. Kagome guessed he didn't want to come anymore. (A/N : Naraku has no point in this story. He's just a waste of space! :P) "Okay guys, let's go to my house now."  
  
Each of them jumped in the well, one after another. (Order : Kagome, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Jaken (In the Bag), Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Kirara/Sango, Miroku)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the other side, Kagome took her stuff in, then asked her mom if she could borrow about $50.00 + $100.00. Her mother agreed and gave her the money. (Oh-my-god.Kagome just got $150.00) Kagome thanked her mother, then took everyone to a clothing store since they all needed new clothing. Kagome first helped the children.  
  
"Okay, Rin. What do you want?" Kagome showed Rin all the outfits. Rin looked at a sparkly pink dress with flower patterns on it. "That one!" Rin pointed at it. "This one?" Kagome picked up the dress and took Rin the dressing rooms. Kagome helped Rin dress into it. Then, they both went back to the crew, to see what they thought.  
  
Sesshomaru - Alright, nice and bright Inuyasha - Okay. Miroku - Pretty Sango - Lovely Shippou - Beautiful **love eyes** Kikyou - Okay, but not as good as her Kouga - Nice. Jaken - **bag blurred** Kagome - Very nice and Pretty.  
  
"Do you want it, Rin?" "Yessie!!" "Okay! You hold onto it okay?" "Okay!" Rin held onto her dress while they looked for Shippou's outfit. "Which one go you like Shippou?" Shippou looked at them all then noticed some black pants and a white button-up T. "That!!!" Shippou pointed to the pants and T. "This?" Kagome picked it up and took Shippou to the changing room and helped him change. Everyone's response was the same. 'Nice for a Kid.'  
  
Kagome's job now doubled up really hard now. It was Sango's turn. Sango didn't like much of anything. "Okay, Sango, now you can choose." Sango pulled out a dark green dress with black roses on it. "This!" "Okay, you can go try it on." Sango put it on and didn't bother to show anyone else. She said she didn't want them to see her "fat."  
  
Kikyou's turn. Kikyou picked out a tight leather tube-top and mini skirt. "That?" "THIS!!" Kikyou ran off and tried it on, then took it off and kept it close to her. "No one is getting this!!" "Okay."  
  
Guys.turn..  
  
Inuyasha was first. "So.Inuyasha, what do you want?" Inuyasha looked for a long time. Then he finally picked out some long black pants and a nice black T to go with it. He tried it on, it fit, took it off, decided to keep. (A/N Blahdie Blah! I'm just going to say TO,IF,TO,DK Okay people? Okay!)  
  
Sesshomaru.. "Sesshomaru, your turn." Sesshomaru picked out some black leather pants, and a black muscle shirt, with a black leather jacket. He To, If, To, Dk.  
  
Miroku and Kouga.Both got Long Khaki pants with a dark blue T.  
  
And as for Kagome, she picked out a long, skin-tight, black dress with a black diamond necklace to go with it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jaken was outside, because pet's aren't allowed, and.well.he got ran over.several times. One by a girl named Cat Silver, twice by a big truck, and 4 times by a normal car. He looked like road-kill..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On their way back home, Kagome had trouble on the road. It was raining badly, everyone was drunk and speeding. Rin was crying because of the thunder. Kikyou was yelling because she wasn't by Inuyasha. It was terrible. Terrible.  
  
Kagome's wheels slipped and she started skidding and spinning, skidding badly into the other lane. Cars were speeding down towards her and by her. The skidding was stopped..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Muahahaha!! Cliffhanger! I know I said humor and romance. I really wanted to make it three things but oh well. Please Review. No flames. Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Though, Chapter 3 may take more time. Sadly.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. Accidents Learning to Love

DISCLAIMER : I am afraid I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did. But, I don't.  
  
RATING : I'm afraid this is rated R for language.  
  
SUMMARY : This is what happens when you put all the Inuyasha characters together to talk. It's not pretty.  
  
PAIRINGS : Kagome/Inuyasha ; Kagome/Miroku (itty bitty bit) ; Kagome/Kouga ; Kagome/Naraku ; Kagome/Sesshomaru ; Kagome/Jaken (muahaha) ; Inuyasha/Sango ; Inuyasha/Kikyou ; Kouga/Sango ; Kouga/Rin ; Miroku/Sango ; Miroku/Rin ; Sango/Sesshomaru ; Sango/Jaken ; Rin/Sesshoumaru ; Rin/Jaken ; Shippou/Rin ; Kikyou/Miroku ; Kikyou/Kouga ; Kikyou/Jaken ; Kikyou/Naraku  
  
SYMBOLS : * * = Thoughts ~ ~ = Flashbacks O.o ¤ ¤ Lovey-Dovey Scene % % = Shippou Mainly Scene ^.^ $ $ = Thoughts Out loud ^ ^ = Day-Dream/Dream  
  
WHY I AM MEAN TO SOME CHARACTERS : Mainly Kikyou since I hate her hate her hate!!!!! **tears up a Kikyou doll**  
  
A/N : R/R!! Please no Flames.  
  
Chapter 3 : Accidents and Learning to Love  
  
A/N : This chapter is sad and sappy. I know it is because I wrote it. Please, stick with it since it has important stuff that continues on later in the story.  
  
~*~ThE InUyAsHa MiX-uP~*~  
  
~On their way back home, Kagome had trouble on the road. It was raining badly, everyone was drunk and speeding. Rin was crying because of the thunder. Kikyou was yelling because she wasn't by Inuyasha. It was terrible. Terrible.  
  
Kagome's wheels slipped and she started skidding and spinning, skidding badly into the other lane. Cars were speeding down towards her and by her. The skidding was stopped..~  
  
Kagome screamed as a car SMACKED into them. She was alright, thankfully, but Inuyasha had taken the blow. He looked alright though. "Oh my god, Inuyasha, are you okay?!" "I'm fine." "Thank god." Everyone got out the car. "Kagome, how are we going to get back to your place?" "I don't know, Inuyasha. I don't know." Inuyasha lent down and whispered in her ear. "It's a new moon tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They decided to catch a bus with the remaining money they had. Kagome sat in between the two guys she liked a lot. Inuyasha and Kouga. (MAP : {Jaken in a bag}[Shippou][Rin][Sesshomaru][Sango][Miroku][Kikyou][Inuyasha][Kagome][Koug a]) The bus vroomed its way to Kagome's house, but it was stopping every minute. The sun was starting to set. Inuyasha kept looking out the window in worry. Kagome knew Inuyasha would be a human tonight, and couldn't control his feelings for her like he normally would. Kagome leaned over and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, but was pulled back by Kouga. Kagome got slightly angry at Kouga, but looked out the window and nearly screamed. The Sun Had Set.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his hair was now black, he no longer had teeth, claws, or the dog-ears. Kouga stared at Inuyasha and his eyes flattened. "What's up with you puppy?" "Keh!" Kagome looked at them both. "Kouga-kun.Inuyasha is a hanyou, as you know, and turns human on a new moon." "Hehe..aww little puppy." Inuyasha smacked Kouga and then Kouga got up. Kagome pushed him back down. "Stop it you flea-ridden animals." Inuyasha's and Kouga's eyes twitched at this comment. "Flea.ridden.animals!?!" They growled at Kagome but were hit by Sesshomaru in the back. Inuyasha, not being his strong self, fell onto Kagome. "Eh." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, blushing. "Inuyasha.GET YOUR FLEA-RIDDEN SELF OFF OF ME!!" Inuyasha jumped up and sat farther away. Sesshomaru walked to the back with Rin and Shippou.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. He glanced at her. She began thinking.*he's.so.cute.I think I love him.* Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Then he got up and pulled her to the back of the bus. "Kagome." "Inuyasha?" "Will you.?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Omg.I had so much homework!! Sorry it took so long and it sucks.  
  
No flames.Thank you  
  
xXxMiarakaxXx 


	4. Why he does what he does

DISCLAIMER : I am afraid I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did. But, I don't.  
  
RATING : I'm afraid this is rated PG-13 for language.  
  
SUMMARY : This is what happens when you put all the Inuyasha characters together to talk. It's not pretty.  
  
PAIRINGS : Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
SYMBOLS : ' ' = Thoughts ~ ~ = Flashbacks O.o ¤ ¤ Lovey-Dovey Scene % % = Shippou Mainly Scene ^.^ $ $ = Thoughts Out loud ^ ^ = Day-Dream/Dream  
  
WHY I AM MEAN TO SOME CHARACTERS : Mainly Kikyou since I hate her hate her hate!!!!! **tears up a Kikyou doll**  
  
A/N : R/R!! Please no Flames.  
  
Chapter 4 : Why he does what he does  
  
"Will you. . ." Kagome blinked. "Will I. . .?" Inuyasha didn't bother to finish his question. He leaned down to Kagome, his lips pressed against hers. She felt her face get hot and flustered. Kouga had saw what had happened. 'That god damned piece of shit hanyou!'  
  
The bus then stopped and Inuyasha broke the passionate moment. He got up and off the bus before Kagome could say 'Wrong Stop.' With everyone else on the bus, except Inuyasha and Miroku, the bus drove off.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at his friend. "What?" Miroku coughed. "Did you just kiss Kagome, or was the other way around." Inuyasha grinned. "Why would you want to know? Possibly, could it be, you like Kagome?" Miroku took a step back. "Of course n-not!!"  
  
Inuyasha was still grinning. "Then don't ask about what I do. I just do what I do with no reason why or what for." Miroku blinked. "You just made a complicated sentence. . ." Inuyasha turned around and growled at Miroku. "Want to say that again?" Miroku shook his head with a fake smile.  
  
The two then began walking to Kagome's house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N : End chapter 4. Boy was that short. Well, please review. . .even though I've been gone for over 8 MONTHS. ^^ 


End file.
